James' Girlfriend
by lilyp09
Summary: Many of James Potter's girlfriends have been frustrated by his affection for Lily Evans, but his current girlfriend is determined to make him devoted only to her. And the only way she can save their relationship is by getting him in bed with Lily herself.
1. Wandering Eyes

"Stop staring at her."

"I said _stop fucking staring at her_."

James turned his head to look at his girlfriend. "I wasn't staring at her. Will you stop being so paranoid, for just two seconds?" He took a few bites of his mashed potatoes, and looked across the table at Sirius, who shook his head. James glared at him. He hadn't been _staring_. He had merely glanced down the table where the beautiful redhead was eating dinner with some of the other Gryffindor girls. When did that become such a crime?

"You're always staring at her. I know you can't help fancying her, but when you're with me, can you just pretend that you don't?"

"I don't _fancy_ her, Kara. I asked her out a few times, and she said no. That's it. I'm sick of having this conversation."

"A few times?" Sirius chimed. "A few hundred, maybe. Or a few million—"

"Oh shut it," said James, as Remus and Peter let out a chuckle. He turned to his girlfriend. "I vote we eat at the Slytherin table with your friends tomorrow."

"Oh right, that'd go well. They all think you're a blood traitor, you know."

"Wait, they're calling _me_ a blood traitor? Just for asking out a Muggleborn a couple times?"

"Couple hundred times," Sirius corrected as James kicked him under the table.

"They're such hypocrites," James continued. "Most of them wouldn't think twice about blood status if they thought they had a chance in hell with a bird like Evans."

"Sorry?" asked his girlfriend.

"Not that she's prettier than you, you're prettier, so much prettier," James said quickly, not wanting to start argument. He hoped that she believed him. She was pretty, even though she was no Evans. She had long blond hair and a pretty decent rack. He liked dating her because he knew it made the other boys jealous of him. Except Sirius, he didn't think much of her. But his standards were extremely high.

He glanced over at Lily again, who was laughing at something her friend Alice had said, and was paying the Marauders no attention. Merlin, she was pretty. Dating her would make any bloke overwhelmed with envy. Not that that was the reason he wanted her. He wanted her because she was just so—"

"You're doing it again!" Kara shrieked.

"What? No I wasn't—" James started, but it was too late, Kara had already stormed away from the table.

"Shit," said James. "I should go after her. Shouldn't I?" he asked his mates, though he didn't make any sort of motion to imply he was ready to leave his dinner.

"Maybe she'll break up with you," said Peter. "That wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"She won't though. If the shit the other Slytherins have been giving her about dating a Gryffindor wasn't enough for her to break it off, I don't know if anything will."

"So why don't you break it off with her?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "After all, aren't you just dating her for her looks?"

"What makes you say that, you haven't noticed her shining personality?" James said wryly.

"Well in her defense, your eyes do wander a lot, James," said Remus.

"Oh please," said James. "Who could blame me? I'm not the only guy who's ever drooled over Evans," he added pointedly.

"I've never drooled over Evans," said Remus, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Yeah sure, Moony," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"But why won't you break up with her?" asked Peter.

"And have to deal with all the crying, and the whining, and the begging? I think I'd like to avoid that, thank you very much. And there's also… something… something that I would like to happen first anyway."

Sirius seemed to be the only one who knew what he was implying. "Well honestly, if she hasn't put out for you already, she's certainly not going to now."

"She might," said James. "If she gets desperate enough."

"Good luck with that," said Sirius through a mouthful of chicken.

"Oh shut up," said James, playfully flicking some of his potatoes at him. A glob landed in his hair. "Just because you've gotten more girls out of their knickers than the three of us combined doesn't give you the right to mock me."

"Well of course it does," Sirius replied. "Not to mention I would've only needed to get laid once for what you just said to be true."

There was an awkward silence. James sighed, and glanced over at Lily as she left the Great Hall with her friends.

It was Remus who broke the silence. "You know, mate," he said to James. "Doing—that—with your girlfriend won't make you forget about Lily."

No," James said sadly. "Not permanently, at least."

* * *

"Hello, my lovely Evans," James said, catching up to Lily in the hallway on their way up to the Gryffindor tower. "And how are you this fine evening?"

Lily sighed. "I'm fine, Potter," she said in a tired voice.

"Very good," replied James. He had a feeling she could already predict what was coming. "Well… I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch sometime this weekend. What do you say?"

"I say that you have a girlfriend, and should leave me alone before I tell her you're still hitting on me," Lily replied, in the same tired voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend," said James. "If you'd say yes, that is."

"And why would I ever say yes?"

"Oh come on. On chance, how bad could it hurt?"

"Now why should I give you a chance, Potter? You have a girlfriend, and you treat her like crap. Sorry, but I'm not exactly waiting in line to be one of your girlfriends."

"I wouldn't treat _you_ like crap, Evans. I would be the best boyfriend you ever had."

"Based on your track record, I highly doubt it."

"But Merlin, Evans, don't you get it? The reason why I can't be a great boyfriend to other girls is _because_ of how I feel about you. And I don't treat Kara that badly. I buy her things all the time."

"You made her cry during dinner. Really sweet."

"She was just being paranoid, because she thought I was—well, looking at you."

"But you were. Do you think I didn't notice?"

"Evans, I—"

"Enough, Potter. You do realize that I would never, ever date you, not even if you were the last man on earth?

"Not even then? Well, how would you plan on repopulating the earth? With the Giant Squid, perhaps?"

Lily made a noise of frustration. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

"Never," replied James.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make up. James was surprised at how he quickly he had managed to smooth things over. And how quickly it led to a heated snogging session on his bed.

He had managed to get her entire shirt off; usually she stopped him after a few buttons. Perhaps she realized she wanted to take things to the next level. Normally he'd go for her bra next, but there was a more important item of clothing that needed to go. Reaching up under her skit, he tried to roll her knickers down her legs.

"Wait, she said softly, and James groaned. "I'm not ready."

"Well, why not?" he asked with frustration.

"Don't be an asshole. Giving one's virginity away is a much bigger deal for a girl than a guy."

James rolled his eyes. "Well," he said slowly. "What would make you ready?"

"I'll let you know."

"_When_?" James asked. "I mean, if there's one thing that would take my mind off Evans, this would be it."

"Oh sure, James. Good one. You think you're very clever, don't you?"

"I was serious."

"Please. You think I don't know what would happen if I give myself to you? Sure, maybe it'd make you forget about Evans for a day. You fuck me a couple times, and then get bored and toss me aside like an old broomstick. And then you'd be back chasing after Evans, and then when she turns you down again, you'd go and find some other blonde and make her fall in love with you, because who couldn't? But you'd only break her heart too."

Well, she was pretty close, thought James. She knew him better than he thought she did. And she was in love with him, apparently. That was new. James looked at her for a moment, and saw tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you," he said gently. "But I feel like if there anyway that this is going to work, we should just… try it, at least."

"Why?" she asked bitterly. "So you can close your eyes and pretend you're making love to your little Mudblood fancy?"

"Don't you ever fucking call her that again," he said sharply. "I swear—"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, biting her lip. "But I hate her. I hate her so much… I don't except you to understand."

"I don't care if you hate her. But if you ever use that word around me or anywhere else in the Gryffindor Tower, we're done. Got it?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry, James. I know that sometimes I say things that are a bit off color, but that's because I'm surrounded by people who say things like that all the time. And that's why I like being with you so much, because you make me… a better person."

James felt a pang of sympathy for Kara. He put his arm around her. "I understand," he told her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said.

James' arm tensed around her shoulder, but he managed to get the words out. "I... love you too," he said with as much conviction as he could.

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked timidly. "I don't want you to lie. I only hope that one day you _will_—"

"Kara, I love you," he said turning her to face him. He kissed her lips.

She smiled up at him, and for a brief moment, James thought she might be convinced. "And do you still love Evans?" she said softly.

James stared at her blankly for a moment. It was just one little word. He had to say it. "No."

His hesitation was too obvious, and her smile faded. "That's what I thought," she said sadly, and with that she got up, and left.


	2. Two Kinds of Cheating

The weekend had arrived, and rather than spending it on a lunch date with Lily, James was taking his girlfriend shopping at a small centre in Hogsmeade. For what seemed like hours he carried around bags containing her purchases; shoes, jackets, earrings, miniskirts (James hardly complained) and more lipsticks than a girl could ever need. Hoping she was finally satisfied, he turned to her and asked, "Do you want to get something to eat now?"

Kara, whose hands were free, clutched his arm. "Oh yes, I'm starving."

James sighed with relief. They headed over to a small sandwich shop and placed their orders, and were lucky enough to grab an empty table.

"Wait here," said Kara as James tucked the bags under the table. "I'm just going to use the loo, and then I'll pick up our food." She beamed at him—the shopping clearly had brightened her mood—and left.

James leaned back in his chair, scanning the crowd. There were a lot of people there, but not many students, from what he could tell. Perhaps because this part of Hogsmeade was a bit more high end, but that wasn't an issue for James.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red hair in the crowd. Doing a double take to ensure he didn't imagine it, which was entirely possible, he saw Lily standing there with a sandwich, looking for a table. She looked a bit lost, and James began waving like an idiot to get her attention. And to his delight, she came over to him.

"Hey, Potter," Lily said, a bit uncomfortably. "Crowded here, yeah?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Sit down."

"Thanks," Lily said, taking a chair.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was with my friend, but she ditched me for some cute guy," she said with a shrug. "Where's your girlfriend, she doing the same?"

"Nah, she'll be back soon," James said. He made a face, and Lily laughed. _She actually laughed_.

Lily took a peek underneath the table. "Wow, Potter," she said, noting all the shopping bags. What did you do this time?"

"The usual," said James. "Anytime your name comes up she goes spare."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You didn't call my name out during sex did you?"

"Er—" James hesitated, wondering if he should correct her, but the fact that he wasn't getting any from Kara wasn't something he wanted to advertise. "Well no," James said. "I may have called out your name in my sleep though, who knows?"

"Oh?"

"Well, I had a dream about you the other night. We were in Potions, and you kept putting stuff in my cauldron when I wasn't looking. Slughorn didn't even grade my potion when he saw it."

"That wasn't a dream," said Lily. "You and Sirius actually did that to me and Severus' cauldron second year."

"Oh—that's right," said James. "Well if I don't mind me saying, now I know how you feel. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," Lily said with a smile. "Although Sirius isn't."

James smiled back at her, marveling at the fact that it was so easy to converse with her, when she wasn't angry with him. Her hand was lingering on the table, and they were getting on so well that James decided to take a chance. Slowly, and trying to look casual, he placed his hand on top of Lily's.

"You do realize," he said, "that if you had agreed to go out with me this weekend, we could be sitting here right now, having a lovely conversation like this?"

Lily smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you would've found a way to fuck it up by now."

"But you would've found that fuck-up endearing and adorable wouldn't you?"

"I don't know about that."

James grinned at her. "You would, Evans. You would be swooning before our food even arrived."

Almost on cue, Kara returned to the table with their sandwiches. She stood there, observing the pair, looking dejected and heartbroken. Lily, as if just noticing James' hand, quickly retracted hers from underneath his, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh—you're back," James said, looking a bit guilty. "Here, sit.

With a glare at Lily, Kara took the empty seat on the other side of James. Before he could say anything else, she took his face in his hands and kissed him. James opened his mouth with surprise, and Kara took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. James certainly wasn't ashamed about snogging in public, and kissed her back enthusiastically.

Finally, James turned over to look at Lily, but to his dismay, she had starting walking off.

"Lily!" he called out, but she didn't turn around. "Hang on," he said to Kara, "I'm just going to—"

Kara grabbed his arm. "Don't you _fucking_ dare," she said in a low voice.

James hesitated, knowing if he left it would make her really upset, if not furious, but he brushed her hand away. "I'll be right back," he assured her. And he left Kara at the table, looking sadder than ever.

"Lily," he said when he had caught up. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, well—I could tell I was going to become the third wheel once your girlfriend returned," Lily said, walking straight ahead.

"That's—ridiculous, Evans, come back and sit—"

"No, I'm quite all right."

"Look, if this is about the kiss—"

"Of course it isn't," she replied. "You're entitled to kiss your girlfriend. Careful though, you don't want to do it too often or she might start thinking you actually care about her."

James opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Goodbye, Potter," she said, opening the door to leave. "I'll see you around."

"Bollocks," said James as the door swung shut in his face. He trudged back to his table, wondering how many more shoes he would have to buy to his girlfriend.

* * *

Sirius Black was alone in his dorm, lying on his bed in nothing but his trousers. James was in detention, Remus was trying to catch up on some work with his Charms partner, and Peter was in the kitchens consuming as much food as the house elves could feed him. He was checking out this magazine that James had lent him, featuring the "25 Hottest Girls in Quidditch", and as a result, he was feeling a bit randy. He had wanted to dedicate this rare alone time to a much needed wank, but he was interrupted but James' girlfriend storming up the stairs.

She had come up to his room, upset and vulnerable, wanting to cry to him about how James didn't love her, and how she wasn't nearly pretty enough for him. Sirius was always to one break up with girls rather than console them about it, but had no choice other than assure her over and over that her looks _certainly_ weren't the problem. It definitely seemed to cheer her up; so much in fact, that she began kissing him. Moments later, they were both naked underneath his covers.

She felt amazing, and Sirius felt a bit guilty that James now would never get to know what she felt like, but James never cared about her anyway. His guilt vanished. After he finished, she noticed she was bleeding. "So you were telling the truth," Sirius said to her, with mild surprise. "You are a virgin."

She bit her lip. "Not anymore."

Sirius shrugged. "Huh. Well, it's not like you're the first girl I've ever 'deflowered'".

"Gee, I feel so special," she said crossly, getting out of bed.

"You should," said Sirius, pulling his shirt back on. "I don't just sleep with any girl. I have very high standards."

"Are… you saying I am special?" she said, looking hopeful.

"Don't get any ideas," said Sirius. "I don't date purebloods."

"That's not what I was—never mind."

"Tell me," said Sirius, pulling his shirt over his head. "Did you just sleep with me to piss off James?"

"In order for James to get pissed, he would have to know this happened. Which he is not going to." She dressed herself, and approached Sirius. "This was a mistake. It never happened. Okay?"

She began to leave, but then Sirius stopped her. "Hang on," he said. "Why don't you want James to know? You're broken up."

Kara bit her lip. "I never said we were broken up."

"Yes you— oh." Sirius froze. "Oh, no."

"You said you wouldn't tell," she said urgently.

Sirius felt sick. He couldn't tell, not unless he wanted to ruin his friendship with James. "Fine, fine. Now get out, I've got some homework to not finish."

* * *

James returned from detention about an hour later. He was covered in dirt. "Fucking Filch. Made me do shit in the Forbidden Forest," he said as he entered. He flopped down face first on his bed.

"Oh. Go on," said Sirius, who had immersed himself back in the magazine.

"Eh. Hagrid smuggled in these erkling things from Germany and they got loose—I had to chase them all down before they killed all the 1st years. Not fun." He rolled over. "What have you been up to?"

"I—" _He had fucked his best friend's girlfriend_. He hadn't meant to, but what had he been thinking? Even if James didn't care about her, which was his original justification, if he found out…

"I've just been, uh, reading," said Sirius.

"Bullshit," grinned James.

"Well not really reading, just admiring the mag you gave me."

"With the Quidditch girls? Fit, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Sirius tossed the magazine at James. He didn't deserve anything James gave him.

James opened the magazine, and looked over the pages appreciatively. "Would be nice if my girlfriend showed me the real thing one of these days though."

Sirius coughed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll update if I get a review :)


	3. The Impossible Task

"James," a voice whispered.

James groaned. He felt someone shaking him.

"James, wake up."

He opened his eyes. "Sirius?" he asked. "What—what's the matter?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah what time—" James noticed the clock. "It's 4 in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you—it's serious. Can we go down to the common room?"

"Yeah," said James. He got out of bed, grabbed a shirt off the floor, and pulled it on.

"James—I mean it when I say it's serious. It could end our friendship."

James gave him a solemn look. "No it won't."

They began down the stairs, and James continued, "Not unless you fucked Evans or something like that."

As they entered the common room, James grabbed Sirius' shoulder and turned him to face him. "You didn't fuck Evans, did you?" he said carefully.

"No—no. I would never. I know how you feel about her. "

"Then what—" James paused. He knew what Sirius was going to say.

"I had sex with Kara," Sirius whispered.

James slumped on the couch. He took a deep breath. "I had a feeling."

"You did?"

"Well, what else would it be?"

"James—I'm so sorry. I—I thought you had broken up. And I wouldn't have done it if I knew she meant something to you. Which is why I didn't think—I wasn't thinking—"

"Stop," said James. "Just stop." He closed his eyes. Sirius was the most loyal person he'd ever known—he must have really thought they had broken up. For some reason, he didn't feel any rage toward Sirius at all. He was annoyed, but relieved that it hadn't been Lily. He was confident that Sirius would never sleep with Lily, not even if she was lying naked in his bed. James pictured that for a moment, but moved her to his bed. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sirius demanded. "Aren't you furious?"

"Well, you did me a favor, didn't you?" said James. He leaned back against the couch and put his arms up over his head. "Now I have a perfect excuse to break up with her. And I can pursue Evans without any strings attached."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," James said. "I know you wouldn't have done it if I had cared about her." He gestured for Sirius to join him on the couch.

"But," James said, as Sirius sat down. "Why you? Why would she shag you and not me? Why can't I find a girl that will shag me?"

"Come on, you know why Kara wouldn't shag you, and it had nothing to do with her 'virginity' or that shite. She knew once you got what you wanted you'd leave her. And that was true, wasn't it?"

"Not necessarily," said James.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said James. "I was thinking… what if Evans never comes around? What if she never gives me a chance? I—I know I'll never feel the same way about any other girl, so why wouldn't I just stay with Kara, since she at least looks good? And she's pureblood, so it'll make my parents happy."

"So… are you saying you'd… marry Kara?"

"Not anymore," James said. "Not if she's a cheating little slut. I'm not mad at you, mate, but she's going to be in for it tomorrow."

* * *

James' girlfriend was sobbing uncontrollable tears. "Please, James, I'm so sorry!" she cried out, making a scene in the Gryffindor common room.

"We better change the password soon," said Remus over Kara's cries, as he ushered first years out of the common room. Sirius was there as well, sitting in an armchair, overlooking the scene. For every apology Kara issued to James, she told Sirius how much she hated him.

James looked rather apathetic toward her as she pleaded. "Sorry," he told her. "You can beg all you want, but I'm not taking you back."

"It was a mistake!" she wailed. "I didn't want to—I was just so upset because all you ever think about is fucking M—Evans!"

"Who's thinking about fucking me?" Lily asked as she entered the common room.

"Evans!" James said, turning around on the couch to face her. "How are—"

"Save it, Potter," she said. "I just came back to get my Potions book from Remus, since YOU burned his."

"Accidentally," said James. "And I'm replacing it, you know."

"How kind of you."

"Here it is, Lily," said Remus, pulling the book out of his satchel. Lily gave a concerned look at Kara, who had tears streaming down her face and was staring daggers at her. Lily quickly left the scene. She was a smart girl, James thought, but his stomach sank as she left.

"Please James," Kara continued when she left. "I swear it will never happen again."

"I have no use for a girlfriend who'd prefer to fuck her boyfriend's best friend rather than her actual boyfriend."

"James, if you take me back—I'll sleep with you whenever you want. Anytime you ask, I will be there for you, I promise!"

"It's too late for that, sweetheart," James said. He vaguely wondered how long this would go on for. He had always anticipated the dreaded the begging and whining post break up, but at least he didn't have to feel guilty about it.

Kara sat down on the couch next to him, and placed a hand on his chest. "I'll do anything. I'll do anything you want if you take me back."

James just shook his head at her. She wasn't getting it. "If you want sex," she said, "I'm willing to be adventurous." She began to slide the hand that was on his chest down south, but James brushed it away.

It was getting pathetic, and James noted the amusement on Sirius' face. "Adventurous, Kara?" Sirius said. "Going to let him get to second base, are you?"

She clenched her fists when Sirius spoke, but she didn't look at him. "This is what I was thinking, James. I had sex with someone else, so you should have sex with someone else too. So what if I get one of my friends to sleep with you—" James began to speak, but she placed her finger over his mouth. "What if I get one of my friends to sleep with you," she repeated, "but… I join you. A threesome. What do you say to that, James?" she said, running her hand though his hair.

Sirius jaw dropped. "Goodness," Remus exclaimed, looking rather red. "Hush," Kara said to him. "Come on, James. She can be anyone you want. I have some very attractive friends, if you recall."

Sirius was nodding his head yes behind Kara for James to accept her offer, while Remus was fervently shaking his head no. But James had an idea. One that would get him rid of Kara forever.

"Okay, Kara. You get me a threeway, and I'll take you back. Sounds good."

"Oh James!" she squealed happily, kissing his cheek.

"Ah-ah," said James, waving his finger. "We're not back together yet.

"Right," she agreed, and she backed off. "Well, who do you want to do it with? Frieda? Or maybe Ashley? She owes me a favor so—"

"Evans," said James. "I want the girl to be Evans."

Kara's face froze. "Oh come on," she said in a small voice. "She—you know I couldn't—"

"You did say 'anyone'," said Sirius. "He chooses Evans." Remus slapped his forehead.

"But she would never agree to this!"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it."

Kara gave him a pleading look, but James didn't even blink. "I—I'll take it, I guess."

James smiled at Sirius over her shoulder. "But James," said Kara. "If I somehow manage to do this, you have to promise me—you'll forget about Evans. No talking to her, no flirting with her, no staring at her. You leave her alone. Got it?"

"Sure thing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. But—don't try anything funny, Kara. It has to be consensual. No getting your mate Mulciber to Imperiuse her, or anything like that. Got it?"

"All right," Kara said uneasily. "Well. I have a redhead to find then." And she left.

"Prongs," Sirius said to James. "You're a _genius_—"

"Are you mad?" Remus demanded.

"Of course he isn't!" said Sirius. "He's going to be rid of Kara forever!"

"Well—" said Remus. "So, what happens, if she actually manages to do it? What then, James?"

James grinned. "Then I get a threesome two incredibly hot girls. Not exactly a horrible alternative," he laughed, as Sirius told him he was a genius once more.

Remus rolled his eyes. "So, you'd just give up on Lily, then. The girl you claimed was the love of your life."

"Well—" started James. "I could always… well—wait a minute. It's never even going to happen! Not even an issue, mate."

"I suppose," agreed Remus.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "I mean, come on, there is nothing on earth that would make Lily jump into bed with a girl that hates her, _and_ the guy that she hates more than anything. Right?"

* * *

Thanks again for reading, I'd love it if you'd leave a review and then I'll update!


	4. Bribery and Deception

Kara roamed the Hogwarts corridors miserably. She might as well accept the fact that James would never be hers. She cursed herself for proposing something so _stupid_, what had she been thinking? Oh right, that James would actually _want_ to fool around with two girls at once. Stupid James and his fucking cleverness. She should've known that such a proposition would only work on boys like Avery or Rosier, who she spotted in the hallway, probably on their way to the Slytherin dormitories. She bet one of the boys in her house would know of a good way of tricking Lily into it, but oh, James did say Lily had to be willing—Merlin, he was making this impossible! She was going to have to beg. It wasn't as if she had anything to threaten or blackmail her with, and she wouldn't dare attempt a bribe. But then, she suddenly remembered- there was something she could bribe Lily with. Something that wouldn't make her feel like a whore. It was a long shot still, but definitely worth trying.

"Hey!" Avery said to her from down the hall. "You headed back to the common room?"

"Er—not yet," she replied. "I just need to find someone first."

"Who?" asked Rosier.

"Uh—Evans," she said.

Rosier raised an eyebrow. "I spotted her in the library." He turned to Avery. "Want to stick around for this? I sense a catfight coming on."

"No, it won't take long," she told them. "I'll meet you up there in a bit."

* * *

Lily was reading in the library when James' girlfriend—or ex-girlfriend, approached her. It was rather curious, as she was well aware how much Kara hated her, and it was even stranger when she sat down in the chair opposite hers. "Hey," Kara said.

Lily looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Did you hear I broke up with James?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," said Lily. "I heard you slept with his best friend, so he dumped you."

"Well yes, but it was a mistake," said Kara.

"I'm sure," Lily replied dryly. She noticed Kara was tugging on her hair anxiously.

"Well, I'm trying to win him back—"

"What's your point, Kara? I know you aren't just talking to me to make conversation."

"He said he'd only take me back if I can get him to have a threesome with me—and you."

Lily's jaw went slightly slack for a moment. "He's a pig," she said.

"No, he isn't," Kara said earnestly. "I know he just said this because he doesn't think I can do it. But I know if I can get him back, I know he'll grow to love me just as much as I love him. I just need him to give me another chance."

"Kara," Lily said slowly. She touched her fingertips together. "You do know that there is no way that I would ever, ever have a—threesome—with anyone, let alone you and Potter?" She snapped her book shut, and placed it in her satchel. She got up to leave; she wanted nothing to do with this.

"But listen! Hear me out, okay? I—I made James promise that if I did this, he would leave you alone. He wouldn't talk to you, stare at you, flirt with you, ask you out… you would have complete freedom!"

Lily froze. Well, that certainly was interesting. She turned back toward Kara, and sat back down. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she said. "And—I was thinking, you wouldn't even actually have to have sex with him, right? I'll be the one doing it, since he can't _actually_ shag two girls at the same time. I mean, you'll have to _participate_… but you don't have to go all the way."

"I suppose I would have to be undressed for this, yes?" said Lily.

"Well— you would have to take some clothes off," Kara said desperately. "Or else it won't count. But please, will you do it?"

"Are you insane?" said Lily as Kara's face fell. "Do you actually think, that for one moment, I would even _consider_ doing what you are proposing? I mean, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Kara bit her lip. "Well, you certainly sounded like you were considering it."

"Of course not," Lily said with disgust. But she had an idea. "Listen to me. Do you have a friend or someone who might possibly want to do this with you?"

"Well—yeah, I guess. All my friends have crushes on James."

Lily rolled her eyes, but continued. "Kara, have you ever heard of the Polyjuice Potion?"

"The—what? What's that?"

"Hmm," Lily said thoughtfully. "I thought Slytherins knew all about stuff like that."

Kara gave her a blank stare.

"Very well. The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to look like someone else, for a short period of time. I propose we get one of your friends to look like me, do the thing with James, you get him back, he leaves me alone, end of story."

"That'll work!" Kara said excitedly. "That would definitely work! Do you have some of this—Polyjuice?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. It's not just something you can whip up in an hour, and the ingredients are quite rare."

Kara hit the desk in frustration. "Then why did you—"

"Because I know someone who has it. A whole store of it, that no one knows about. And this person happens to be in your house."

Kara closed her eyes. "Snape," she said with revulsion.

"Yes, Severus has the potion. Normally I would just go and ask him for some, but as we aren't friends anymore, you will have to get the potion."

"How should I do that?" asked Kara. "Should—should I seduce him?"

"Please, do not seduce him," Lily said with a pained expression. "Just—tell him that you need it to get revenge on James for dumping you. He'll give you anything you need."

* * *

"Hey, partner," James said to Lily as he took a seat next to her in Transfiguration. "You're looking quite lovely today."

Usually this type of greeting was met with either a groan or a stiff 'thank you', but today, Lily just nodded. There was no lecture today; Professor McGonagall assigned them practical work, so James finally had the opportunity to talk to Lily.

"So, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about," James said carefully. He was aware that Transfiguration probably wasn't the best place to discuss this, but he knew Lily wouldn't be able to hex him in front of a teacher. Although if what Kara said wasn't true, Lily might not care.

"Whatever could this be about?" Lily asked, giving him a fake but brilliant smile. Lily so rarely smiled at him that James he took the opportunity to stare at her for a moment. "Merlin you're pretty," he told her.

Her smile quickly disappeared. "If you say it that much, Potter, it kind of loses its meaning."

"Sorry," James said quickly. "It's just that—okay. I made this deal with my girlfriend—ex-girlfriend—and she told me you agreed to it. But that's not true, right? Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about. And yes, I agreed. Friday night, right?" she said calmly.

"Evans—" James paused. He was so confused right now. "Did she—did she tell you exactly what the deal was?" He lowered his voice. "That it's a—threeway?"

"That's what she told me."

Although Lily was still waving her wand, James had forgotten all about his assignment. He moved closer. "And why, exactly, did you agree to this?"

"Let's just say the thought of you not bothering me the rest of my life was rather enticing."

"So—it wasn't my remarkable good looks?"

"Not in the least."

"Well Evans," James said, running his hands through his hair in distress. "You're kind of messing up my plans here. See, I never thought you would actually agree to this—"

"What's the matter James?" Lily said in a seductive voice. "Don't you want to see me with my clothes off?"

"Well yeah, of course I do, but… it comes at a pretty high cost."

"Indeed."

James frowned. "Do you really hate me that much though? I mean, sometimes we get along, when were just have actual conversations. Am I that horrible that you're willing to hook up with me just to get me to stop talking to you?"

Lily hesitated. Then she looked up and said, "Yes. That's what I want."

James scratched his head. "Then why haven't you ever just asked me to stop talking to you?"

Lily frowned. "Well—" she started. She paused. "I mean, would you actually have listened?"

James grinned. "Probably not."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I have one more chapter planned, but I was thinking about adding some more scenes. For example, James' girlfriend actually getting the potion from Snape or something... do you guys think I should make it longer? Or should I just get right to the point in the next chapter? Let me know what you think, and thanks for everyone who reviewed so far, you're so inspiring.


	5. The Night Before

Sorry it's been so long since the last update! You might want to read the end of the last chapter to remember what's going on. This chapter is pretty long like you asked for, but it has a lot of Slytherins, which I'm not sure if you care about. But don't worry, next chapter will get right to the point. :)

* * *

Transfiguration ended, and James was still replaying his conversation with Lily in his head. Lily Evans was really going to be in his bed Friday night. Doing… things. Before the idea could truly sink in, Sirius whisked James away into an empty corridor.

"You and Evans looked awfully close in there," Sirius said. "Was Kara telling the truth after all?"

"She… she's really going through with it," said James, disbelieving.

"Really?" Sirius said, seeming as disbelieving as James. "So you're really going to—" He started making a thrusting motion with his hips.

"Er—no, I don't think she's agreed to go that far," said James. "But she did mention something about taking all her clothes off." He had a very distinct image in his mind of Lily slowly unbuttoning a blouse, revealing a black lace bra. He gulped.

"Unbelievable, mate," said Sirius. "Hey! Maybe she'll touch herself as you're giving one to Kara. Wouldn't that just be the fucking tops?" A portrait of an elderly looking woman gasped with shock as she heard him. Sirius just rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting I'm going to have to shag Kara," said James.

"And Kara's going to have very high expectations you know, since her last shag was so incredible," Sirius said. James narrowed his eyes at him. "Although she was awful," Sirius said quickly. "Bloody horrible."

"Whatever," said James. "It's just going to be so—weird, you know? I mean, Merlin knows how many times I pictured Evans naked in my bed, but in those visions, there wasn't anyone else there—"

"Yeah, but that's what makes it better, right? Isn't two girls better than one?"

"Well yeah, I guess so," said James. "There's just something that doesn't feel right about it."

"Probably the fact that once it's over, Evans will be out of your life forever."

"Yeah," said James. "Maybe that's it."

* * *

"This is never going to work," Kara whimpered. "He's not going to give it to me, he hates me. He hates everyone."

"Just say what I told you," Lily said, pushing Kara in the direction of her common room.

"Will you come with me?" Kara asked.

"Into the_ Slytherin common room_?" Lily said with disgust. "As much as I'd love to be berated by Mulciber and Avery, I think you're best on your own."

"You just don't want to face Snape," Kara huffed.

"It's both," said Lily. "Honestly, I don't know how you deal with that lot. They make the boys in my house look delightful. Now go, will you?"

"Fine," said Kara, and she began trudging down to the dungeons. She knew that the boys in her house could be awful sometimes, but she still liked them. Snape on the other hand, was different. She didn't know him nearly as well as the other boys, and now she was going to have to try to coax him into giving her this Polyjuice. She undid a few more buttons on her blouse. It couldn't hurt. Her bra was already sufficiently stuffed, so she was quite pleased with the way her cleavage was looking. With a deep breath, she entered the common room.

She quickly spotted four of the 6th year boys, Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, and Wilkes, but the fifth, Snape, wasn't there. "Er—hello, boys," she greeted them. "Where's Snape?"

"Hey, Kara," Mulciber said. "I'm sure he's upstairs, either A, reading that sodding Potions book, or B, wanking."

"Or maybe he's wanking over his Potions book," said Avery, snorting.

"Merlin, I hope not," said Kara. "I need to talk to him."

"Looking like that?" said Mulciber, looking at her chest. "I assumed that was for your blood traitor boyfriend."

"Oh, will you stop talking out of your arse already?" she replied. "James is no more of a blood traitor than I am."

"Well, don't let him rub off on you," said Mulciber. "I just can't believe you picked him, of all guys. I know girls like you cream for the Quidditch players, but honestly Kara, you've got shit taste."

"Although Potter, on the other hand, has fantastic taste," noted Rosier.

"I know, right?" said Avery. "I'd fuck that Mudblood slag of his any day. And you too, Kara."

"Oh—thanks, I guess," said Kara. "But honestly, don't worry about James rubbing off on me. In a few days, I think you'll see that I've rubbed off on him."

And with that, Kara strode past the boys, determined to make what she said come true.

She made her way up to the boys' room, and found Snape sitting on his bed, scribbling in his Potions book.

"They're downstairs," said Snape, as she came into the room.

"Oh—I know, I saw them," said Kara. "I wanted to talk to you, actually."

Snape stopped scribbling, and looked up at her. He managed a sneer and a look of confusion at the same time.

"Can I sit?" said Kara, gesturing to Snape's bed. Snape gave her no answer, so she sat down anyway. "So, I was wondering if you had any uh, Polyjuice you could give me."

"Polyjuice Potion?" he asked. "What for?"

"Well—you may have heard that James broke up with me. And I would like to get revenge on the stupid sod. I figured you'd be happy to help." She gave him a smile.

Snape expression didn't change. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I—I can't say, exactly," said Kara.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Then I suggest you seek another method of revenge. And I wish you the best of luck."

"I really, really need this Snape, please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Snape's expression went from a sneer to outright disgust. "No. Absolutely not. Do you honestly think I trust you?"

Kara's shoulders slumped. She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before getting on her knees and inching closer to him. "Okay, Snape. I'm going to assume you've never touched a pair of breasts before. So, how about if you give me the potion, I'll let you stick your hand up my shirt for a few minutes."

"Get out. _Now_."

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with you? Are you queer or something? I bet if I were Evans you'd feel me up in a second," she said angrily.

"That is—irrelevant," Snape said sharply, though his eyes were cast downward into his book.

"It's true, isn't it? What is so special about her? Why do so many blokes fancy her?"

"Maybe because she isn't a horrid bint like you," he replied harshly.

Kara decided to ignore this. "You fancy her, don't you," she said.

Severus made a half-hearted 'tuh' into the pages of his book.

She sighed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't help if I told you that Evans was the one who asked me to get this Potion in the first place, then," said Kara.

Snape's head shot out of his Potions book. "She did?" he asked anxiously. He paused. In a much calmer voice, he continued, "Then why didn't she just ask me herself?"

"Because she dumped you last term, remember? This whole school knows about this Snape, get with the program."

"I know," he said sharply. "I just thought—that'd she'd be mature enough to—whatever. It's no concern of mine."

"I could always put in a good word for you, you know, if you did give the polyjuice to Evans and me. She'd be very grateful."

Snape hopped off his bed, and began digging through the bottom draw of his dresser. "Here you are," he said to Kara. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Kara smiled, thinking of how ironic it was that she herself was the wrong hands that Snape was concerned about. She pocketed the vile, which looked very unclean. Then another idea crossed her mind.

"Severus… you don't have any _love potions_ in there do you?"

"I don't fancy Evans!" he said indignantly. "We were simply friends—"

"No, no, I meant for me— so I could use it on James." It was a long shot that he'd give it to her, but it was worth a shot.

"Are you daft?" he said. For some reason, Snape was looking considerably more unpleasant. "You want to use something so cold, and unreal, and—a shallow imitation of something that very rarely has any depth to begin with? Wake up, Potter doesn't love you, Kara, and he never will!"

And with that Snape pushed Kara out of the boys dormitory, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

James Potter was thoroughly enjoying himself this Thursday evening, as was the lovely blonde girl who was sitting in his lap. She wasn't who James wanted her to be, and probably not who _should_ be, but this girl was attractive enough and brilliant when it came to snogging.

Many girls had been trying to catch James alone lately, and Emmeline Vance was the first to find success. She had cornered him sitting alone in an armchair in the common room, and asked him for help with her Transfiguration homework. But usually when James helped out other students, they weren't straddling him and running their hands all over his crotch.

Emmeline withdrew her tongue from James' mouth and began kissing his neck instead. James let out a groan. "Is your room empty?" Emmeline whispered against his neck.

"Er—I think Peter might be up there," said James. "He'll leave if I ask him to though."

"Good," she said, and she kissed him on the lips once more.

The two broke apart as they heard someone enter the common room. It was Lily. She eyed the snogging couple with a disapproving glare.

"What?" James asked uncomfortably when he saw her. "I'm single now."

"Not for long," Lily said. She seemed angry, and James was a bit frightened. He had been feeling that way a lot lately. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. Got a minute?"

"Well—not really," said James. "Em and I were just about to—um—"

"I could wait upstairs," Emmeline said, touching James hand.

"Oh come on Emmeline, tell me you aren't going to give yourself up to this tosser," Lily said in an acid tone.

She shifted awkwardly. "Perhaps some other time then, okay James?"

James grunted. "Sure. Fine. Whatever." He was a bit annoyed at Lily, and her rather unfortunate timing, but he was rather curious as to what she wanted.

"You've been ignoring me," said Lily, once Emmeline left. "You haven't said a _word_ to me since that Transfiguration class."

Was that was she was wanted to talk to him about? James was nearly stunned. But it was true, James had been avoiding Lily lately. He had never realized how much conversation they had with each other in a normal week until he decided to avoid her.

"So?"

"I want to know why," said Lily. "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing," said James. "Sorry—I've just been a bit—"

"_Busy_?" Lily snapped.

"No," said James. "Scared. Er—of you, to be honest."

"Me?" Lily said. "You aren't scared of anything, Potter, you can't expect me to believe that."

James felt a pang of pride—but it wasn't entirely true. "I'm just scared of—what you're going to do to me. I mean, tomorrow night—I can't really comprehend it."

"I don't understand, what are you scared of? My breasts?"

"No, I'm scared that you're going to hex my bollocks off! I can't fathom any other reason why you would be doing this other than to hurt me or something."

"I'm not going to _hurt_ you, honestly. I told you why I was doing it. It's so you'll leave me alone."

"Okay, well, if you want me to leave you alone, then how come, the very first week where I stop talking to you, you come in here with your knickers in a knot? I mean, isn't that what you wanted? I could be shagging a girl right now!"

"Oh right, I'm _so_ sorry. Please. We both know that you'd give up getting laid for the chance to bother me any day."

"I'd give up getting laid for the chance to do _anything_ with you. But we both don't know that, Evans. Only I do."

Lily hesitated. "Yeah, sure. If that were true, tomorrow night wouldn't be happening."

"I never even wanted you to do that! By all means, tell Kara you've changed your mind!"

"I have to, though," Lily said. "I can't do that to Kara, and neither can you."

"I can," said James. "She cheated on me, I don't give a fuck about her feelings,"

Lily's expression softened. "James," she said, in an unusually gentle voice. "Do you think maybe she cheated on you _because_ you don't care about her feelings?"

James got very quiet. "I didn't force her to go out with me," he said. "And there's no excuse for cheating."

"I suppose so," said Lily. "That's one good thing about you, James. You'd never betray anyone." Lily paused. "But you know… well, it's very possible that Kara will break it off with _you _one day. And then you'll be free to bother me again."

James face broke out in a smile. "Really? I—I knew you would miss me too much, Evans."

Lily smirked. "Yeah, well… I'm sure you won't last longer than a few months… it'll just be like having a nice holiday from you."

"And I'll still get to make out with you," James said, partly as a reminder.

Lily faltered for a moment. "Oh—yes. That too." Lily tugged her hair awkwardly. "Well, anyway. I'm sorry. About Emmeline."

"Oh yeah—don't worry about it, honestly. I'm getting to spend tomorrow night with the girl of my dreams, after all."

"Er—yes, well. I should do to bed."

"All right," said James. "Promise you aren't going to hex my bollocks off?"

"I promise," said Lily, even though she actually would have no control over it whatsoever. She vaguely wondered whether James finding out what she was about to do would cause him a lot more pain the missing bollocks.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have time, I'd appreciate it! Curious to know what you think :)


	6. The Blonde and the Redhead

New chapter! Just warning you, this chapter may push the 'T' rating.

* * *

The night had come. Lily and the two Slytherin girls, Kara and her friend Frieda, stood in the empty Gryffindor common room. It seemed as if Kara had procured the potion from Severus rather easily—Lily felt bad about deceiving her former best friend, but it was for the best.

Lily didn't know Frieda very well, and she watched the girls apprehensively as they applied makeup in front of a small mirror. She watched Kara deliberate between three different lipsticks. _Red_, Lily heard Kara mutter to herself. _James loves red lipstick_. Lily also noticed Frieda ask Kara what color eyeshadow suited Lily's eyes best, to which she snapped, _I told you not to wear any_. Frieda ignored her and applied a purple shade.

"Kara," Lily said tentatively. "You do know that—well, just because you forbid James from talking to me doesn't mean his feelings for me are just going to—go away."

She looked up. "In time they will," she said with a smile. "In time, he'll forget all about you."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"It's common sense," said Kara. "He'll be spending all his time with me—it's not like he can break up with me, and I'm certainly never going to leave him. Ever."

Lily shifted. "Surely you don't mean—"

"Don't worry, Lily. After tonight, he's all mine."

Lily frowned as the girls finished with their makeup. Pushing Kara's words to the back of her mind, she plucked a hair from her head, and placed it in the vial that contained the potion. It turned a brilliant shade of emerald. "Now, when you get up there, you have to promise me that you are not going to do anything that I personally wouldn't be comfortable doing." She said this pointedly at Frieda. She knew she had an eye for James, not to mention Sirius, by the way she always saw her dancing with them at certain parties that would never have been allowed to take place inside Hogwarts.

Frieda rolled her eyes. "But _you_ won't be doing any of it," she complained.

"I don't care," Lily said firmly. "I don't want him to have the satisfaction of actually doing that much with me. And I decided I don't want him to see my breasts either. I'm uncomfortable with that."

Kara groaned. "Lily, come on! You have to do _some_ things, or else James won't uphold the deal!"

"Fine, he can see my breasts," grumbled Lily. "But just a peek. And don't let him touch them, got it? And my knickers do not—"

"Oh just give me the bloody potion," said Frieda, grabbing the vial from her hand. She downed it.

"It'll give you about an hour," Lily said timidly.

"That's fine," said Kara, as they watched with unease as Frieda morphed into Lily. "James won't last very long anyway. He's never had sex before."

"Really?" Lily asked with surprise.

"Yeah," said Kara dismissively.

Frieda's transformation finished, and then the two girls began stripping their clothes, to Lily's dismay. "What are you—oh!"

Lily saw herself wearing a set of lingerie that was much sexier than anything she owned. It was red, and Kara had a similar set in blue. She was pleased to see how nice it looked on her, but James—_James_ would see her like this…

The two girls put their arms around each other's waists, and Lily saw the blonde and the redhead walk up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She was freaking out— she didn't trust Frieda one bit. The girl certainly was not shy; Lily knew that hiding behind her body would make her even less so. Whatever Frieda did up there wouldn't be a reflection on her, but on Lily. She realized that she would actually have to go up there if she wanted to make sure nothing happened that she didn't want to happen. With a sigh, Lily cast a Disillusionment charm on herself. It appeared to have worked; how long it would hold for was unknown, but she crept up the stairs.

* * *

James jaw dropped as he saw the two scantily clad girls enter his bedroom. He was lying on his bed, already shirtless, but he didn't expect the girls to be so ready. And Lily, there was his Lily, looking as sexy as he'd ever imagined her, in a set of red lingerie that did wonders for her curves. All of his doubts were forgotten as his eyes fell upon Lily's exposed cleavage, imaging what it would be like to cup her perfect breasts in his hands. But she wouldn't let him… would she?

"Wow," James said to Lily as the girls sat on his bed. "You're—you're beautiful."

Lily giggled. "James Potter thinks I'm beautiful," she said to Kara. The comment seemed rather strange, but James was too distracted to dwell on it.

"Yes, _Lily_," said Kara. "James thinks you're beautiful."

"You both are," noted James. The girls blushed.

"Right," Lily said. "So James, what do you want to do to us?"

"Anything," James said, still in awe of how gorgeous she looked. "Hey—you called me James. That's new."

"Oh—Potter, then," said Lily, as Kara smacked her arm.

"Kara!" James said. "What did you do that for?"

"I—"

"No it's okay, she knows I like that," said Lily smiling. She bent over, propping herself up with her elbows. "Do it again."

Kara smirked, and smacked her bottom. "Again," said Lily. "Spank me, Kara."

James' brows were furrowed but his jaw was hanging. "I'm dreaming. I must be _fucking_ dreaming," he said as Kara complied, several times over.

James thought he heard a muffled noise from the doorway, but he quickly forgot it as Lily rolled over on her back, and pulled Kara on top of her. She lowered Kara's head toward hers and began to kiss her. He could feel himself hardening as the girls exchanged tongues. He didn't even know Lily could kiss like that. "Feel free to join in any time," Lily told him.

"Are you going to hit me?" James asked nervously, as he scooted a bit closer.

"Of course not, silly," said Kara, as the girls got to their knees. "Come."

James didn't quite understand the mechanics of a threeway kiss, not to mention he was afraid—no, _terrified_—of Lily, so he turned Kara's head towards him, and kissed only her. Kara let out a gasp of delight; clearly she had thought this was because he preferred her.

Meanwhile, he felt Lily's fingertips on the back of his neck. Her hand trailed down his back, and he felt it cup around his bottom.

"Oh!" James said, jumping away from her. His back was now pressed against his headboard, and the move seemed to make the tent in his trousers more obvious, but he was now at a more comfortable distance away from her. Lily grinned at him slyly, and began to suck on one of her fingers.

James had never been so turned on and so confused in his entire life. It was like he had been thrown into one of those raunchy magazines he occasionally read with Sirius. Sirius, who would never believe any of this. He gripped his sheets as Kara took Lily's hand and slowly sucked on the same finger. Lily let out some very— convincing moans… fuck, had she done this before?

"I think we should suck his cock now," Lily said softly, wetting her lips.

"Oh yes, good idea," said Kara. "Or I could just do it by myself," she added pointedly.

"Now why should you have all the fun?" asked Lily with a pout.

"Because, James is _mine_, after all," Kara said.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it by yourself, Kara," said Lily. Then Lily leaned over and whispered something in Kara's ear. James thought he had heard the name 'Mulciber', but before he could say anything, Lily began unzipping his trousers and Kara's hands were on his chest, forcing him to lay back.

"So Lily is going to take the lead on this one," Kara told him. "And I'll be taking care of your—"

"Why?" James interrupted, looking down at Lily. "Why—" He looked at Kara. "You gave her something, didn't you," he said. It was the only explanation for Lily's behavior. He didn't know what, or how but this couldn't be—

"Of course she didn't give me anything, Potter, don't be stupid," Lily said, in a voice that sounded very much like the Lily he knew.

"Right then," Kara said quickly. She reached behind her and began to unclasp her bra. "Take yours off too," she said to Lily. "He's going to want to come on our tits."

James took a breath. "No, hang on… Evans, if Kara didn't slip you anything then why in Merlin's name do you want to suck my cock in the first place?"

Lily grinned. "Because," she said, returning to a sultry voice that was much more unfamiliar, "I heard deep throating you would be… quite an _accomplishment_."

"I—I…" He had no idea how to react, no idea what to do, he couldn't ever think straight. "I'd rather you didn't."

Kara's eyes flashed. "Excuse me?" Lily asked.

"Well, because I'm in love with you. And I mean, I do want this, but not with…" He glanced at Kara.

Lily looked awkwardly at Kara, whose eyes were still wide with indignation. "I thought we already established that you 'love her'," Kara said. "I don't—I don't understand how this changes anything."

James moved closer to them, and turned to Lily. "I thought I might be able to go through with this… but, I don't know, the thought of you going off and doing all this with some other guy just… it just infuriates me. I know I don't have the right to feel this way, and it doesn't even matter…." James wasn't quite sure where he was going with this; he didn't think he was making any sense. He paused.

"The point is, is that I… I love you, and one night with you isn't worth giving up… well, whatever else we had going on, dysfunctional as it was. Even if it's not forever, even if it's for a few months, or weeks, or even one day."

"I… don't know what to say," said Lily.

He put his hands on her waist. "I don't know, you don't have to say anything. You can leave if you want."

"Oh—no," said Lily. "I mean, you might as well still have sex with me, even if the deal is off. We're here, aren't we?"

James withdrew his hands. "What is up with you, Evans? What's gotten into you? You're never like this—I mean, I thought you were a virgin to start—"

"Oh no, no," said Lily. She looked at Kara. "Wait, am I a virgin?"

"Who the fuck cares," Kara said into the blanket that she was lying face down on.

James scratched his head. "Er… Kara? I'm uh, very sorry…"

Suddenly, James heard something topple over across the room. He turned his head sharply, and then looked to both girls, who looked as confused as he did.

His jaw dropped.

"_Lily?"_

* * *

James watched as a second Lily picked herself off the floor, and straightened out her top. She bottom half of her seemed to be… off somehow, but she was slowly becoming more solid, as if someone was coloring her in.

"What the _fuck_?" exclaimed James.

The new Lily rounded on the first one. "I told you weren't allowed to have sex with him!" she said angrily. "How many times did I tell you that?"

"Oh, relax," said the first Lily. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were actually going to be here."

"Well, surprise, I'm here," Lily said, fuming.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" demanded James.

Kara dragged herself off the bed. "Just forget it James," she said miserably. "I guess we're done then, yeah?"

She looked so depressed James wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he had to end it when he had the chance. "Well yeah," he said awkwardly. "I guess so."

"Come on," said Kara, dragging the first Lily off the bed. "Let's go."

She headed for the stairs, dragging the first Lily, whose hair seemed to be losing its color with every step. Before she went down, Kara turned to the real Lily, and said, "This isn't over."

Lily pinched the bridge over her nose. "Yes it is, Kara. It's definitely over."

"What the fuck?" James asked for the third time.

"Relax, Potter," said Lily. "We tried to trick you, and it didn't work. That's all."

"Oh," said James. "I could be still dreaming though, yeah?"

"You aren't dreaming," said Lily. Her eyes were cast downward. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not sure what I should be angry about. I'm just—confused."

Lily looked back up at him. "I heard you say that you love me."

"Yeah," said James flushing. "You know that."

"I've never heard you say it."

"Well it's true. I love you. I'm a lovesick idiot. Happy?"

"Yes, I am, actually. Because I think you actually mean it."

"I always did."

Lily paused. "Thank you. For not letting me—I mean her—never mind. Congratulations on finally rid of the wretch Kara."

James grinned. "I'm single now, yeah? Go out with me, Evans?"

Lily laughed. "I don't suppose this would be a good way to start off a relationship."

"Well, we've always been a rather dysfunctional pair."

"You've mentioned. But—I don't think I'm ready to date you yet."

"Oh," said James. "All right, then." He didn't know why he was so disappointed. He hadn't expected her to say yes.

"But I will allow you to treat me to tea in Hogsmeade this weekend so we can discuss what happened here. If you're curious."

"Yeah!" said James. "Really?"

Lily nodded and headed for the stairs. "But it's not a real date though. Got it?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow at noon, then?"

"Sure. See you then."

"See you then."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I think I may continue, we'll see! I'd love it if you left me a review :)


End file.
